1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper lever assembly and a wiper blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional wiper blades, a particular wiper blade is known which comprises a wiper lever assembly composed of an upper lever, having a lower lever coupled to the upper lever to pivotally connect the longitudinal center of the lower lever to a longitudinal end of the upper lever to form a tournament shape, and a backing and a blade rubber, both of which are gripped by the wiper lever assembly.
This type of conventional wiper lever assembly includes a lower lever, and an upper lever having an outer top wall and a pair of outer lateral walls (having an inverted U-shaped section) to substantially cover the lower cover, wherein the pair of outer lateral walls are elastically deformed to enlarge the area between the pair of outer lateral walls and the lower lever is fitted between the pair of outer lateral walls during the assembling operation of the wiper lever assembly. In this wiper lever assembly, a plurality of shaft apertures are formed in the pair of outer lateral walls of the upper lever, and a pivot shaft is formed on the lower lever and protrudes outwardly in a lateral direction. When the lower lever is fitted between the pair of outer lateral walls, the pivot shaft is fitted in the shaft apertures to pivotally connect the lower lever to the upper lever.
The wiper lever assembly prevents the lower lever from being separated when the upper lever is lifted upwardly, and transmits a downward pushing force supplied from the upper lever to the lower lever, only by provision of the pivot shaft and the shaft apertures. However, in this configuration is may be difficult to form a slanted surface on the pivot shaft due to the lack of a secure engagement between the pivot shaft and the shaft aperture.